


How Perry Parents His Boys

by Haedonrocks



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: AU universe where the boys know his identity, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Perry cooks fish tacos, Perry the overprotective parent, the boys are up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: Perry finds out that his boys are up late working on something. How does the platypus respond? By acting like an angry parent and getting them ready for bed.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Perry the Platypus, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus
Kudos: 22





	How Perry Parents His Boys

If Perry had known sooner how late he would be back home, he would have made a list for his boys about the nightly routine. The platypus had come back from his work, tired and ready to get to sleep. First, he wants to check on Phineas and Ferb and see if they had indeed gone to bed. He was using a secret entrance from their bedroom as a quick way to check on them instead of using the door. From the moving picture frame, which opens, he slips out quietly and walks to their beds. 

As a backstory, he was allowed to reveal his true identity only to his boys as a return for assisting the OWCA with gadgets they had modified, tested, and trained. That’s why he loves his boys, but also of how sweet they were to not only Perry, but his co-workers too. Although they weren’t that very friendly to humans as Perry is. He was also lucky that he didn’t have to be transferred to another country if he wasn’t allowed to reveal himself, but it could protect his boys more if they haven’t gotten themselves in danger. Another problem that he has to deal with besides his nemesis Doofenshmirtz. 

At their beds, he notices how small their bodies were under the covers and how short they were. Pulling them off, he finds out that they were just nothing but some fabricated dummies that he used for training. Perry rolls his eyes, knowing that this is just one of their tricks into staying up late. Out the window, he could see the two kids building something in the backyard. “Those boys will never learn.” He said to himself in annoyance. 

Perry walks out of their room, goes down the stairs, passes the living room and kitchen to open the sliding door. He watches as they continue to build something like they haven’t heard him walk in on them. “I think that we should add this here.” Phineas says, pointing to something that Perry didn’t know what he was looking at. “And maybe we could add this too, I’m sure Perry and the agents would like it.” 

To end their work, he sighs and asks, “Exactly what Phineas and Ferb?” The two boys turned their heads at the frustrated platypus with his arms crossed. Phineas looked a bit nervous seeing him while Ferb went to his emotionless expressions he’s always had. 

“Oh there you are Perry. We didn’t hear you come here.” Phineas says, shaking a little. 

“Yeah and I thought that I told you specifically to be in bed at nine before I left for work.” He sounded very angry with them but was also expecting them to do this. Some nights they do it while others they don’t. “Is there a reason why you can’t do this tomorrow?” 

“Yes, we have other plans for tomorrow.” Phineas answers, being happy again.

“Like what?” Perry raises his eyebrow.

“Me and Ferb are planning to make this awesome giant water slide that goes around the whole neighborhood, it’s gonna be fun.” He says with enjoyment and excitement in his tone. “You want to come?”

“No because I have work and you two won’t have your water slide if I have to ground you for not being in bed at this second.” Perry said, making Phineas and Ferb wrap up their work for tomorrow. 

“Ground us? Perry, I know that you’re our guardian while mom, dad, and Candace are late at night visiting some people, but do you really have to parent us?” It was the doubting that made Perry a bit forceful in his actions. While it’s true that the others went somewhere without the boys because they said they’ll be fine on their own, Perry knows that they won’t be fine on their own. For example, what they were doing right now. So now he has to take things into his own hands. 

“So you want to see what I’m capable of?” Perry gave out this glare to the both of them before forcefully shoving them inside the house. “What did you do exactly while I was gone?” Again, he crosses his arms, waiting for an answer from them both, mostly Phineas.

“Well, we just spent the whole day working.” Phineas said, bringing back his nervousness and shame.

“Did you have dinner?” He questions. 

“No.”

“Brush your teeth?”

“No.”

At this point, Perry felt the need to start taking control of their daily lives and get them back on schedule. “Please tell me you at least went to the bathroom.” Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and then back at him, a small weak smile came from the red head as a sign that Perry knows often. “How in the world do you forget to use the bathroom?”

“Oh we didn’t forget, we just didn’t want to.” This was enough to drive Perry mad enough to grab both the boys hands and go right up stairs. “Perry calm down, we can explain everything.”

“I don’t want an explanation, I want your butts to get into that bathroom and get your pajamas on. Phineas, you go first and Ferb can put his pajamas in the bedroom. After you do that, I want the both of you downstairs for dinner. I’m making fish tacos tonight.” He said once he got Phineas in the bathroom. “And don’t make me come up here to drag you both downstairs, understood?” They both nodded their heads. “Good.” Once it’s all settled, the platypus makes his way down to the kitchen where he makes his own recipe of fish tacos.  
Phineas closes the door to the bathroom while Ferb gets dressed. Then they switched around after a minute. Once they were done, the two made it downstairs to see their own pet platypus at work. “We…..didn’t know you could cook.” Phineas says as the two boys saw what Perry was making.

“It’s a hobby I picked up back at work. I’ve made fifty homemade recipes that the others love. You should try them. Well that is if I can find a way to cook here without revealing myself to the others.” He continues his cooking, getting the fish and vegetables into the mix.

“Do you need any help?” Phineas asks, wanting to assist. 

“Yeah, can you two get the plates and napkins please?” He asks as they both went into the cabinet to get the plates and the napkin holder to grab three clean napkins. They then set the table up with them. “Just don’t make a huge mess on your clothes.” 

“We promise.” Phineas says, being trustworthy. The two sat down and waited for Perry to be done. “Should we do this a bit quicker before they get back home?” 

“We would have if you two haven’t stayed up this late.” He accuses them. “But for now, just eat your dinner and go straight to bed.” He puts the food in the middle of the table as the three made their own fish tacos. “In fact on my vacation break, I’m going to watch over you two 24/7.” 

“What why?” Phineas asks, thinking that it wasn’t the best way to spend a vacation break. 

“Because, as your overprotective secret agent/pet platypus with excellent skills, I’m going to make sure that you two won’t get into any trouble. And believe me, you won’t like it when I get angry.” He tried his best to not make it look threatening enough for the two of them, but failed. “So, what lesson have we got here?” Perry says, eating his dinner.

“That if we stay up late, we get to have our awesome platypus make fish tacos dinner.” He wanted to feel proud, but needed to show aggressiveness. Perry lowly growls at him, the same ones he makes when he gets angry at people who think they’re more stronger than a three foot platypus. “Right. We will always go to bed at a certain time because our platypus doesn’t like it when we stay up late and damage our health.” 

“Good answer.” After their dinner, the three quickly wash the dishes and clean the kitchen to show that there were no signs of a platypus making fish tacos tonight. “Now upstairs before your family gets home.” They ran up the stairs and got into their bedroom, closing the door while removing the dummies off of their beds. “Speaking of, how did you get your hands on these?” Perry asks, holding up one.

“Oh, we didn’t take them. We made it.” Phineas says, honestly. “We used potato sacks, cotton, and some thread to make it.”

“Really? Huh, I might need to check the training room to see if that’s the truth.” He hides them in the closet and shutting it tight. “It was a nice trick you pulled on me, but not enough to fool me.” He hops on Phineas’s bed, putting the covers over him as he did the same for Ferb. “Now, if you don’t want a snarling platypus in your face, then I would suggest sleeping, not faking it for more work.” 

“We will.” Phineas listens to him and shuts his eyes.

As Perry was laying on his bed, Ferb says, “Do you think we could do this again?” He turns around to see that small smirk on the boy's face, which made Perry smile. 

“I really hope not, but maybe. Just don’t do it too much or I might be more angry than tonight.” He lays his head down and puts his hat away. “Goodnight boys, I’ll make sure that you two sleep in tomorrow.”

“I don’t think we got a choice knowing that it’s noon.” Phineas mummers, resting sideways. Perry scoffs and finally got the rest he needed. Was it this hard to watch over one of the world’s genius kids? Sometimes yes, other times no. For Perry he’s been this lucky to be stuck with them and their inventions. Although fun and mostly dangerous, he loves to take a look at them in his lab, seeing if he recreates it of his own for battle. Though that could be copycating, just as long as the boys would allow it. So what lesson did Perry learn? That even when they say they can handle it, they would always need someone to take care of them. And what better way is to let a fluffy talking platypus act like a parent?


End file.
